Twisted AU: Anamnesis
by blackKamethyst
Summary: Twisted AU Danny is forced to transfer high schools after he is kicked out. Lacey and Jo keep in contact for a few months, but eventually the communication dissipates and the trio gradually loses touch. Set three years later. (1st fic, trying to get through this hiatus). ABCfam's characters obvi.
1. Chapter 1

Twisted AU

Danny is forced to transfer high schools after he is kicked out. Lacey and Jo keep in contact for a few months, but eventually the communication dissipates and the trio gradually loses touch. Set three years later. These characters aren't mine, they're ABCfam's okay?

* * *

Chapter 1

Danny graduated from high school a year ago, and he was currently working a crappy job at 29 hours a week, living at home with his mother, trying to work out his next life move. Danny had tried to stay out of trouble since he left Green Grove High, and he had managed to stay low key for the remainder of his high school career at one of the neighboring schools- Green Groves rival at that, Kingsley High. As Danny sat in the back storage room unpacking what seemed like the hundredth box of sporting goods, he let himself reminisce about his senior year.

He was on the Kingsley High soccer team, a mid-fielder, and well liked on the team. He wasn't team captain, didn't try to be the star player-he was just happy to have a chance to play. His mother Karen came to every home game, and his senior night was no exception. This would be the memory his brain insisted on replaying…the night he played Green Grove.

Karen was probably cheering the loudest during the second half of the game. The game was tied and Danny had already scored 2 goals that night. The air was crisp with the familiar smell of autumn, and Danny wanted to end his season with this win more than anything. The look on Archie's face was all that was keeping him motivated, and in the end, it had paid off. When lining up after the game to shake the other teams hands, Archie had made a point to skip his hand very obviously. But Danny was so happy, the act hadn't even phased him. The game that night had been one of his favorite high school memories-but true to Danny Desai's luck, it wasn't the only event that happened that night.

After the game, Danny was the last one out of the locker room-all his teammates had spent so much time celebrating and congratulating his performance that he had waited to shower. When he got out of the locker room his mother was the first to greet him. They had grown close rather rapidly in the past two years and Danny was even referred to as a momma's boy now by his teasing teammates. But Danny loved his new relationship with his mother, she was the favorite mom among all the players, because she always brought them baked goods for after their home games. After Karen finally let Danny out of her embrace, she smiled up at him; he was taller than her now, and laughed.

"Honey, I'm sorry but I think your teammates in all their excitement forgot to save you any brownies. But if you would like, we can make some when you get home?"

Danny smiled as he ran a hand through his hair, which he had taken down to air dry after his shower.

"It's fine mom really! I think my stomach is still totally in knots from tonight, I'm not even that hungry."

"Danny! You will eat dinner when we get home! No star player of mine is going to starve after such a wonderful game!" His mother said that to him always, win or lose.

"Yeah I know mom. I can't believe you actually sat through the whole game."  
"OH OF COURSE! It was your senior night honey! And though I really wish your father was here to explain the game to me…I think I'm starting to catch on!" She giggled with him as they walked together to her car.

"Mom! It's a little late for you to be just getting the game, it's my last year!" He joked as he hugged her around the shoulders.  
"Well, better late than…" Karen was interrupted when she heard two boys shouting Danny's name.

"Desai?!" They shouted together.  
"Hey guys what's up?" He turned around to face the teammates as they jogged over.

"A bunch of us are going to celebrate over at Frenchie's! You in?"

Danny looked to his mom, who only smiled. Karen was just so happy to see her son being included she almost replied too eagerly.

"Of course you can go dear! Don't be home to late!" She tugged on his shoulder to pull him down and kiss his cheek.

"OH MOM!" He pulled away and ran off. Karen chuckled, she was glad that she was still able to embarrass him like when he was a kid, it let her pretend for a small second that no time was lost between them. She got into her Lexus SUV and drove home to Green Grove, where they still resided, at the edge of town.

Danny was joking and laughing with his friends when he saw someone familiar in the parking lot.

"Lacey?" Danny hadn't meant for it to be a whisper.

Lacey's eyes grew wide as she remembered the voice. She turned around after she had felt the shock on her face had subsided.

"Danny." She answered coldly.

"Wha…what are you doing here?" The words stumbled out of his mouth uncharacteristically. His friends exchanged looks at each other but waited silently.

Lacey shook her head, wondering why she hadn't been able to get away sooner.

"I'm here for Archie…"  
Danny didn't let her finish.

"You. You're back with him!" It was supposed to have been a question.

"Yes." She snapped, already getting defensive. How dare he? After everything that happened at Green Grove, including the video of them together getting out, she had been left behind._ She_ was the one who had to stay and show up at Green Grove the next day.

Danny's friends were awkwardly hovering, not sure what to do, they were Danny's ride after all.  
Lacey's eyes must have said it all, because Danny looked down at his feet suddenly and whispered.  
"Sorry Lacey, but I just can't believe…" When he looked up his eyes widened. Archie was damn near jogging towards the group. Of course he didn't get on the bus with the rest of his team, Lacey must've stayed behind to give him a ride. Lacey looked behind her to see what Danny was staring at and felt her heart leap into her throat. Not again, she panicked, no not again.

Danny's friends were glad they had stayed, this other kid looked ready for a fight.

"What the hell are you doing here Danny?"  
"I could ask you the same thing Archie, it wasn't enough we kicked your butts tonight, you wanted to stay and get a tour of the school too?" Danny asked without missing a beat.

Archie, who had left to use the schools bathroom, came back after realizing the doors were locked. He had been gone only about five minutes and he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"What did you say Socio?" Archie clenched his fists; Lacey began to fear the worst.

"It's not Socio here." Danny replied coolly. "Besides, after all this time, after all_ you've_ done, You are still trying to hold a grudge against _me_?" Danny took a step closer to Archie. Lacey hoped no one heard her inhale sharply. She was trying not to bring any attention to herself, for fear of giving away her feelings…

"Did you really think running away to another school was going to change what you are Socio?" Archie hissed. Danny's friends stepped in.

"Are you really trying to start something right now?" One of them asked. Lacey decided now was the time to quickly and loudly opened her car door. "Don't worry , we were just leaving." She touched Archie's arm, but couldn't help and look up at Danny.

And then he met her gaze, trying to convey his emotions to her. Danny was pretty sure it worked too, Lacey could always read his face. She quickly brushed it off as Archie turned to get into the car. Danny's friends then turned and followed Danny- after staring Archie down of course. At least the guy wasn't stupid enough to pick a fight on a rival schools turf while being outnumbered.

That was the last time Danny had spoken to Lacey. He still lived in the same house, but it was much easier to spend his time in the close neighboring town of Kingsley, than to risk running into old classmates. But it still happened from time to time, both towns shared the same movie theater. And the whispers of people gossiping still happened occasionally. Luckily, Danny hadn't run into Lacey-probably because she was off at some fancy university many states away. He had thought about university himself, but with Danny's name still being dampened from the unsolved Regina case, he hadn't even bothered applying. Then Danny heard his name being called and it brought him back to present day.

"Danny, get your lazy carcass out here, they need someone else on register right now!"

Of course the shitty boss was working today. He always seemed to be scheduled the same days at Danny.

"Sorry sir, I was just in the back restocking, I didn't know we had gotten busy." He glided past the manager, his hair was not tied back today and he ran a nervous hand through it as he opened up another register.

"I can help whoevers' next?" He didn't look up as he said. Boy, did he hate this job.

"Danny? Is that you?" Danny looked up, a little confused at first.  
"Jo?" He blinked.  
"Yeah…" She raised an eyebrow. "Do I look that different, it hasn't been that long?"  
She smiled warmly. It was good to see her, surprising as it was, their friendship had faded over the years but it hadn't ended on a bad note.

"No, I mean-you look the same just…older I guess." He returned her smile.  
"What is all this anyway?" He asked looking at the strange assortment of gear.

"Oh! Well, actually…Rico is taking me camping…so I told him I wanted to help bring gear and…it's fall break so we have an extra long weekend…" She stopped talking when Danny's laughter interrupted her.  
"So you two are…"  
"Yep, it's our two year anniversary coming up, hence the camping trip." She winked.

"Well, I'll be damned. I always liked him more than…what was that other guys name?"  
"You mean Tyler, pfff. Yeah, I was young and naive, what can I say."  
"Weren't we all…?" He answered. After handing her the bags she turned and waved.

"It was really good to see you Danny."

He hadn't realized how much he missed just hanging out with Jo, and sometimes Rico. The rest of his work day seemed so dull after that encounter.

After work, he drove over to a friend's house to hang out and play video games on his friend's newest game console. He was exhausted after work, but didn't feel like cancelling on his friend-again.

"Dude, I'm telling you-most of the classes I'm taking right now are so easy. And I'm no Einstein- so imagine how easy it would be for you? You could even take some of those hard classes and shit, you know like chemistry and those medical classes." His friend was going to a local community college, and even after constant pressure from his parents to transfer, had decided that that was enough school for him.  
"Dude you know why I can't. Please, can we not talk about this right now? I feel like ever since I graduated, even before maybe, that's all people talk about. What are you doing with your life? What are your plans?" Danny mocked his mother's friends in particular.  
"Yeah, sorry bro. I just know how bored you are at that shit job. And you seem distracted, I mean, you've lost 3 games in a row already." His friend pointed to the screen.

"Well, don't worry about me bro, I will figure it out eventually. Just like this game-that's the last time you're kicking my ass!" He joked and brushed off his friends concerns. Danny wasn't ready to admit that he was scared out of his mind about the future.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day Danny took the scenic route to work, he wanted to take in the beautiful changing of the seasons. He knew it was cheesy, but little moments like this where he got to be alone in his thoughts were sometimes the only moments he ever had. His mother, while he loved her dearly, could be incessant with her constant barrage of questions and wanting to connect and talk about his feelings.

His alternative route had him driving past Green Grove High, which he looked at with a cold feeling of remorse. Why had he ever put himself through that? Then he remembered…Lacey and Jo. They were the only reasons he had let his mom talk him into going back there. And in the end, it didn't matter. Not all friendships are going to be forever he convinced himself, people change. The stoplight he was at was a long one, he looked at the time on the dashboard of his old Camry,_ shit_ hopefully this scenic route wouldn't make him late. As the light turned green, he sped up to a little over the speed limit, grateful there weren't too many cars on the road. Then suddenly, a silver car pulled out from some neighboring street and he had to slam on his breaks. Danny was never one to believe it was too early in the morning for a car horn-which he blared in conjunction with a slew of curse words.

Lacey was running super behind schedule, her college was 6 hours away and she was trying to get some mileage behind her before the back to school traffic held her up for any longer. She hadn't even seen the car speeding along and when the driver slammed on his horn she was so startled she spilled her coffee.  
"OMG OMG, o wow ow hot hot!" She cried out to herself. She tried dabbing at her lap with some old crumbled napkins she fumbled around for in her car, hoping that it wouldn't stain her favorite skirt.

She looked angrily at her rear view mirror hoping the other driver could feel her laser beams of hatred.

And to her horror, she watched as the car turned into the passing lane next to her to try to get around her. When he looked over to give her the stink eye she almost spilled her coffee again. Danny Desai was the person she had almost hit.

Danny's mouth dropped as he recognized the girl driving next to him. What should he do? Should he do anything at all? And just as he thought his day couldn't get any weirder, he hit another red light. Lacey cursed the stop-and-go type streets of the quiet suburban town. Now she was forced to look over at Danny, knowing he was probably staring at her. She was right, and he was motioning to roll her window down. She obliged after rolling her eyes.

"Hey Lacey!" He smiled that wonderful, familiar smile. "where you headed?" He asked, his voice sounded way more confident than he was feeling.

"Back to school." She answered back.

"You got a minute, I'd like to chat…" He hated cutting straight to the point but he felt rushed for time.

"Are you crazy…?" He cut her off.

"Follow me if you're down." Danny winked and rolled up his window as the light turned green. He had no idea what he was going to say to her, or if she was even going to meet him, and his heart was beating so fast he almost wished he could take it back. But then he saw her come into view in his rear view mirror, and his rapidly beating heart suddenly soared. He didn't give a damn if he was late to work now he thought to himself as he pulled into the parking lot of his job.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: If it's worth continuing pleaseee let me know. I'm newwwww. kk

* * *

Lacey had just enough time following behind Danny to think back to the last memory she had of Danny, it hadn't been good-she had been with Archie. She decided instead to think back to an earlier memory. Lacey had been secretly dating Danny and one night, during one of their outings- he had asked her if she trusted him. If she thought he was innocent and didn't kill Regina. She had told him she trusted him, she had kissed him right after…Lacey caught herself mid-thought her cheeks burning. What was the matter with her? Here she was trusting him again and following him to wherever, and that was the memory her mind wanted to conjure up at this moment. As Danny pulled into a sporting goods store parking lot she took a deep breath and parked next to him. She refused to get out of the car she decided, she wanted to make sure he understood his time with her was valuable and borrowed. She did at least roll down the window when he walked up to her.

_Was he even hotter than she remembered? Oh my God am I thinking about how hot he is right now? _Lacey tried to keep her composure as he looked down on her, his head resting on an arm against the top of her car window.

"So you really aren't going to get out of the car huh?" His voice cut into her thoughts abruptly. She made the most stubborn face she could muster before responding.

"I'm in a bit of a rush." She answered honestly. Danny let his eyes roam to the backseat of her car, filled with suitcases and clothes.

"Well, I'm late for work. Just thought catching up with you was a better waste of my time." He winked. _Of course he winked_. Lacey was mesmerized by the low chuckle in his throat at his own joke, and the way his adam's apple bounced when he did so. She couldn't even bring herself to roll her eyes like she used to when he acted like this.

"What is it that you want to talk about Danny?"

Danny tried not to alter his casual demeanor at the sound of his name on Lacey's lips. _Lacey's really really pretty but not interested lips._

Lacey raised her eyebrow knowingly, after all this time he still was the same old Danny.

"Did you just get me to drive over here so you could stare at me?"

Danny still hadn't spoken. He finally found his voice when he realized Lacey was on to him.

"No, I mean you look great-but you know you do. I just wanted to know if you were, well I mean to say I miss hanging out with you Lace."  
Her eyes widened in response, seriously?

"Danny I don't think…" She stammered, stalling for an excuse.

"Nothin weird Lace…just so we can catch up."  
"I'm on my way back to school I won't be back for another couple weeks…"  
"I can wait."

"Danny…"  
"Is that a yes?"  
She paused, _oh what the heck_. "It's not a no." She smiled, and as she rolled up her window Danny beamed and lightly tapped his fist on the glass before strutting away.

Danny wasn't sure if Lacey still had his number, no she probably didn't...But he knew she would contact him. Lacey was a woman of her word, and the nice boss was working today-who forgave him for his tardiness when he saw Danny outside talking to a "real beaut". So Danny's good mood was going to be unwavering. So when his phone went off, he immediately thought it was Lacey, hitting him up on Facebook or some other social media outlet.

He blinked a couple of times to help his brain register the name.

Lauren:: Hey cutie, how have you been? ;)

His ex.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Danny hadn't spoken to Lauren in a couple months. She would snap chat him every now and then but it was always casual. Danny smiled at her memory. That was her personality though, she had always been so laid-back but somehow she managed to light up every room she entered. She has been that way since the day they met.

It was the spring semester of his final year at Kingsley High. Danny had survived two years at the school almost completely drama free. The town of Kingsley was still too close to completely escape the rumors and the whispering but at least here, very few knew enough about his backstory to hold it against him and pre-judge. Archie couldn't even keep the rumors alive back at Green Grove once everyone found out that he had been the one to poison the soccer team. Danny had finished his final season of soccer and was ready to focus on school and the future. That spring, he decided to sign up for a forensic science class as an elective. The teachers warned it was more advanced material, but he was out of season, so he figured he should take some harder classes since he totally slacked during the fall.

That's when he met her. Sitting in front of him, in what would later become his favorite class was Lauren. Lauren was on the shorter side, brown hair and dark freckles from being out in the sun. Her hair was usually up in a long ponytail, and he had already memorized the small tattoo of a yellow ribbon behind her ear. Lauren was on the women's soccer team, and he even liked the awkward tan lines she was starting to get from her jersey now that their practice was in full swing. He had only ever stared at her, unsure if she was aware of his past… Then one day, out of the blue during some routine group work she switched it up and asked if he would be her partner. Of course he readily agreed.

"So tell me Danny-it is Danny right?" He only nodded. "So are the rumors true?"

Danny couldn't help it, he actually laughed. Could this girl be any more blunt?

"If the rumor is that I'm a stud with very good taste in music…I'm afraid so."

She smiled at him then, but it was a sad sort of smile, like she pitied him for what she was about to say next. "No…" She leaned in over his desk and whispered. "That you went away to juvie for murder."  
Danny looked down at his hands, unsure of what to say. He had denied it before, but he took a chance on her. At least the rumors of the Regina fiasco hadn't reached Kingsley High.  
"Yeah, it's true."

She whistled, then when she realized that people turned to look at her funny she cringed and looked up at him.

"Oops sorry. Omg so are you…taking this class for pointers so you don't get caught next time?" She placed a concerned hand over her heart. He couldn't tell if she was serious.

"What no! No way! I will regret that day my entire life. But this class, this class is teaching me how to better _intellectually _defend myself against any future rumors that I'm not a new person, a better person."  
Lauren's eyes softened. She tilted her head and turned around quickly back to her work, her ponytail whipping around her shoulder. Danny exhaled a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. Lauren's motions were always so quick, not spastic, but still too sharp for Danny to interpret just yet. After what seemed like forever, Lauren stopped scribbling and turned back around-almost slamming her worksheet onto his desk, her hand covering the answers.

"So, you're a good kid now huh?" Again, he only nodded.

"Well good kids are expected to get good grades and…judging by the answers on your paper it doesn't look too promising. Here." She lightly took her hand off her paper, revealing the correct answers, smirking as she did so.

"Oh thanks…" Danny ran a hand through his hair sheepishly. He let it fall over his face once more as he looked up at her. "How are you so good at this?"  
"Oh tons of reasons. Two military parents, lots of crime scene tv shows, and studying. The usual." She shrugged. That explained the yellow ribbon tattoo then, Danny thought to himself.  
"I wish we had this class at my old school at Green Grove, would've made my time there a little easier." He admitted for a reason unknown to him.

Lauren patted his hand and beamed, "Yeah Green Grove doesn't have me there either, sooo what _does_ that school have?" Danny looked stunned which only made her laugh more. The teacher looked over and glared causing her to apologize aloud once more.

"Danny, I'm kidding. Besides, it's a good thing you're here-I mean the boys' team wouldn't have had the season they did without you on it." She turned back around in her seat as the teacher announced that time was up and that they had to hand in their group work. As the bell rung Danny got up out of his seat and followed Lauren out of the classroom.

"When's your first home game?" He asked, stepping in front of her. She smiled at him again like they had been friends forever. Her laugh alone was the most inviting thing he had ever heard, and he found that he couldn't stop comparing her to Lacey in his head. She was opposite in so many ways of Lacey. Shorter, less concerned with public opinion-which clearly didn't hinder her popularity at the school…Danny noticed how many people in this hallway alone were waving and saying hello to her. But she seemed to be just as strong willed as Lacey, and he found that similarity to be, dare he say it, comforting.

"Well, it's in two weeks." She nodded her approval and pivoted quickly towards her next class.

"I'll be there!" Danny called after her. She turned to look back at him, only for a moment. She mouthed a "thanks" before turning back around.

* * *

Danny had waited until his lunch break to text her back, he didn't want his nosy co-workers asking him tons of questions.

Danny: I've been fine. Just hanging out back in Green Grove. Pretty boring. And u?"

Lauren: I've been good. This campus is so small-It's getting so creepy and tight-knit I might transfer. I'm coming home for fall break! this weekend only though. Would really like to see you.

Danny: Sure. I would like to see you too.

Danny wasn't surprised by the invitation at all. He knew they would see each other eventually, the small private school where she went was fairly close to back here. He knew enough to know she was only staying the weekend because she was playing soccer up there, full ride. And he did want to see her- he had taken the girl to prom for pete's sake. And even though Lacey had been his first kiss, Lauren had been his first everything else. She was always going to hold a special place in his heart, as cliché as it sounded. He wondered if she was seeing anyone at that private school of hers, or if he might be able to pass the time with her while he waited for Lacey to come home.

That night, Danny went over to his friend's house to play video games again. Danny thought it might be nice to talk out his concerns with a friend.

"Danny, you mean to tell me that you have not one, but two chicks asking you to hang out?" His friend, Toby was in disbelief.

"Well technically I asked Lacey to hang out…" Danny couldn't help the cocky smile that pulled at the corners of his mouth. His friend threw a cheeto at him.

"As soon as I left Kingsley High man I cut all those girls off. Snip snip." His friend made a scissor motion with his hand. Toby had played football for the school, but after suffering a torn ACL during his senior year had lost a scholarship to his top choice university. He admitted to his parents and everyone else that if he couldn't get into his top choice, and play there, that he didn't really want to go anywhere else. Since then Toby had dated many girls that he would pick up from the gym he worked at.

"It's easy for you to say, every fitness model in the nearby area has your number." Danny snatched the Cheetos out of his friend's hands.

"Yeah well, that Lauren girl is bad. I mean, I bet her body is even hotter now that she plays at that college." Danny nodded his agreement; from just the snap-chats he could tell she looked great.

"She was never seriously into me though-I think she just wants a play thing for when she comes through town."  
Toby's mouth dropped. "So? What is your point Danny?" He had even paused the game to make direct eye contact.

"I dunno, when I saw Lacey today…it just feels different with her."

"Is it because she is too serious and stuck-up?" Toby asked around a mouthful of junk food.  
Danny slurped loudly on his soda that was included in his fast food dinner to outdo his friend.

"No…Lacey has been through a lot I understand why she's guarded. But I dunno, in high school I used to like that Lauren was so easy going. Now I just don't know."  
"Lacey and that other blonde friend of yours were real tight back in the day though correct?" Toby asked.

"Yeah, so what?" Danny raised an eyebrow.

"Well it makes sense that after going through so much together you would feel closer to Lacey. But I don't think that means you should totally pass on dat ass." He was referring to Lauren. "Now no more touchy-feely BS! I just bought the new Call of Duty game so I could feel more manly!"  
Toby and Danny laughed as they continued their game.  
Danny was still lost in his own thoughts however, maybe he _should_ try to reconnect with Lauren.


	5. Chapter 5

It wouldn't be Danny Desai without a little drama would it? So the seed has been planted. He's secretive and scandalous once again.

* * *

Chapter 5

Lacey had been staring at the ceiling in her dorm for hours. After a six hour drive you would think sleep would come easy to a girl. She sighed heavily; frustrated that it was thoughts of Danny keeping her awake. That, and the fact that her random roommate snored.

He had looked older, somehow, since the last time she'd seen him. His facial hair was different now too, there was slightly more of it. His hair was still shoulder length, and yet, there was something different. Lacey gasped when a wicked thought crossed her mind, could it be the way he was standing, so confident and grown…was it that he wasn't a virgin? Lacey pulled the covers over her face- there was no way anyone could tell that about anyone. _Right? _She couldn't believe her brain had even wandered there! And yet, secretly, the thought of Danny doing those sorts of things with her crept into her mind. It made her face burn hot with embarrassment and…longing. She groaned, unable to fathom how anyone could still have such an effect on her after all this time. Lacey turned to her side and tried to force sleep to come, and when it did, she tried to act like she hadn't dreamt of Danny the entire night.

The next day, between classes, Lacey called the only friend who she had kept in touch with from high school, the only person who even knew who Danny was to Lacey. Since Lacey was an out-of-state kid, she had very few resources to pull from when she wanted to reminisce. Sarita and Phoebe had long moved on. So Lacey dialed Jo.

"Hey Jo, it's Lacey."  
"I know, I have caller ID Lace, what's up." Lacey could hear Jo's smile through the phone. It was consoling to hear.

"Jo, I ran into Danny the other day when I was back home."  
Jo squealed without letting Lacey finished. She couldn't help it, after everything that had happened, Jo was still holding on to the idea that they could all be the circle of friends that they used to be.

"And!" She begged.

"And, oh I don't know Jo-I think I still like the terrible guy…" Lacey sat down on a bench inside one of the buildings trying to brace herself for the biting cold weather outside. She cradled her head in one hand helplessly.

"He's still quite the charmer huh?" Jo kidded, "I ran into him too when I was back there and that man ages like fine wine I swear." She admitted.

"Doesn't he? It's so unfair. He hasn't even turned 19 yet!" Lacey sat up straight, a wave of relief flushing over her. So she wasn't crazy.

"What did you two talk about?"  
"Nothing, it was brief, he asked if we could get together the next time I was in town. And to be honest, I'd really like for you to be there Jo, I don't know if…"  
"Eww, as like a third-wheel? A cock-block!" Jo interrupted feigning horror.

"No! No! I mean, you can bring Rico if you…" Lacey tried.

"Oh so like a double date?" Jo was laughing so hard she almost could feel Lacey's indignation through the phone.

"I'm kidding, yeah I'll see what I can do. Rico is still a little weird about Danny but I'm sure I can talk him into it."  
"Thanks Jo, I owe ya." Lacey smiled.  
"Oh no, thank you for the front row ticket to sexual tension-ville. It is certainly worth it." Jo snickered before hanging up. Leaving Lacey to admit to herself that Jo was right, there was no getting around it. She still was totally into Danny. This was weird, because she certainly had her choice of boys up at this new school, and Lacey had even been on a few dates. But the fact still remained…she wasn't over Danny.

Danny and Lauren were at the movies, it was the first time they had been out together in a while, and to Danny's surprise they fell right back into conversion like no time had passed between them. Lauren snuck kisses to him throughout the movie, and Danny's head was in a blissful fog. After the movie, Danny took her out for frozen yogurt nearby so they could chat.

"You're a what major?"

"Criminology. Don't look so surprised, I did get a better grade than you in Forensics class." She winked from across the table, it was so hard for him to even concentrate on what she was saying because of the way she was eating her froyo.

"Aren't you a little short to be a cop?" He teased.

She scoffed. "Who wants to be a cop? I'm trying to get into med school, be a medical examiner." She flipped her hair confidently.

"Ew that's so morbid." He answered honestly.

"Maybe it is, but I mean, someone has to do it and why not me? My parent never raised me to be afraid of that stuff ya know? Omg is that not the cutest thing you ever saw?" Distracted by something behind him, Lauren pointed to a couple playing in an open area with a puppy. Danny turned and saw the puppy trying to push a soccer ball twice its size with its nose.  
"Oh my heart is melting! Let's see if they'll let us pet it!" Lauren quickly took Danny by the hand, abandoning the frozen treats to approach the couple. Danny stood back a little ways while Lauren asked permission to pet the dog, even though she was already crouched down and making cooing noises at it.

Danny couldn't help but smile, Lauren was weird but people rarely ever said no to her. The couple just beamed as Danny sat down on the grass too, glad their little dog was getting so much attention.

Later that night, when Lauren offered him an invitation back to her school for the rest of the weekend Danny thought he couldn't say yes fast enough. He had enjoyed his time with Lauren and was sad to think it might end too soon. During the movie he had noticed her phone flash a couple of times but she hadn't picked it up once. As Danny drove her back to her house he noticed she was finally texting back.

"My roommate says she doesn't mind you staying. She's on the soccer team too you'll like her. I'm so glad you're coming up to see me."  
"Yeah me too." Danny smiled. He couldn't help but wonder who else she had been texting though, since she had just now asked her roommate and her phone had been going off all night. As Danny pulled into the driveway Lauren leaned over and pecked him on the cheek, making sure to tuck his hair behind his ear before she did so. Then she did something even he wasn't expecting, she grabbed him and pulled him in for a better kiss. It left him breathless as they broke away from each other, and she seemed just as pleasantly surprised by it.

"See you this weekend hot stuff." She waved goodbye to him as he pulled out of the driveway.

Back home the next day, Danny grabbed a couple necessities out of his room, hoping he wouldn't have to explain much to his mother. He was wrong of course; it was like she could sense the gossip and she came barging into his room.

"Hey mom." He wasn't even surprised that she hadn't knocked.

"Darling, where are you headed off to?" She saw the gym bag.

"Maybe the gym…?" He tried.

"Oh please, who brings a toothbrush to the gym?"  
Damn, his mom was observant. He quickly stuffed the toothbrush that had been laying on the bed into the bag.

"I'm visiting Lauren this weekend. I'll be back Sunday night, its just one night."

Mrs. Desai made a face, she crossed her arms and stood in his doorway.  
"Lauren hmm? I didn't even know you two still kept in touch?" Karen hated secrecy-For good reason.

"Oh, it's kinda random, she was in town for a night and asked if I would go up there, see the school, ya know?"

Danny slid past her and headed down the stairs with his keys in his hands. Karen stood at the top of the stair case and waved. "Make good choices!" She called down after him.

"Okay mom!" Danny called back pretending to be annoyed. After the fiasco of him running away from home when he was sixteen and his five year stint at juvie, good choices was all Danny ever wanted to make. And he could think of a few good things he'd like to do with Lauren.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, so I wanted to post these chapters while they were still fresh in my head. I wanted them done before I take a break for Christmas! Happy Holidays, you guys are as lovely and precious as these characters. Thanks!

* * *

Lacey was finally making the trip back home, the long trip that left her alone with her thoughts.

She had finally contacted Danny, and he had seemed genuinely excited to see her, and Jo even.  
He hadn't mentioned any feeling about Rico joining in.

"Lacey! I'm so pumped you're here!" Danny embraced her in front of Johnny Cakes Café. It was the first time in three years he had shown up there, but he knew it was everyone's favorite so he buckled.

"Hey Danny." She let him hug her longer than she should have, but truth be told, she had missed the smell of him too.

"When's the cute super adorbs couple getting here?" Danny asked jokingly, holding the door open for her.

"They should be here at any minute. How have you been?" She asked as she sat down in a booth at the back of the diner.

"Working at a job I hate, but then little nuggets of sunshine like this happen so pretty good."  
"You getting into tons of trouble?" She raised a playful eyebrow.

"Not that I know of, of course I could be wrong, that hasn't stopped people before." He answered truthfully.

"I'm proud of you then." She answered. She held his gaze for a while, hoping the butterflies in her stomach would settle. "Oh look, it's Jo and Rico."  
Lacey breathed a sigh of relief.

Jo sat down next to Lacey, bumping her cheerfully. She hugged her old friend around one shoulder. "You've been missed Lacey." She smiled.

"I missed you too, Jo. It's kinda weird seeing you without that mustard cardigan on though."  
Rico tried to stifle a laugh, but Jo had heard it and shot him a glance.

"Yes, I have bought new clothes since high school." Everyone joined Jo in laughter, it was so normal and natural.

"So Danny, you hear the news about Regina?" Rico asked in the most nonchalant type of way he could muster. Lacey inhaled and Jo looked straight at Rico, making sure to kick him under the table.

Danny stared silently, yep, the normal conversation was too good to be true. Especially with Rico around.

"No, to be honest, no offense to her memory- but I try not concern myself with Green Grove news."

Lacey decided she would be the one to mention it. Not Rico.

"Crime of passion. Some weird love triangle, they determined Archie and her were seeing each other at the same time some old real estate agent was basically her sugar daddy. The sugar daddy didn't take the news very well. Awful I know, I loved Regina but she never knew how to say no to scandal. Case closed about two years ago." Lacey said it all in one breath, looking down at her plate of fries as she spoke. Jo and Rico both nodded as if to validate her statement. Lacey still hadn't looked up and Danny was too stunned to speak.

"That's terrible…I'm sorry Lacey." Danny wasn't sure why he was apologizing; clearly it had nothing to do with him. Except for the fact that no one had bothered to mention his name was cleared. He rolled his eyes, he hated Green Grove most days for that very reason. Everyone was so quick to point fingers and slow at apologizing. He did wonder if his mom had known though, since she was still working at the local agency. That was definitely coming up later.

"Don't worry about it, it's old news." She finally said. "I'm starving, Jo will you split another basket of fries with me?" She quickly changed the subject. Jo had stopped glaring at Rico enough to nod her head at smile at Lacey. She reached for her friends hand. After word got out that Archie had been cheating on her with Regina her "best friend", and that Phoebe and Sarita had been covering for her the whole time, Lacey felt Jo was the only friend she could turn to. They had become much closer since then.

Everyone was kind of looking for a new topic to materialize out of thin air when Rico chimed in again. "I hear that there is an Imagine Dragons concert coming up soon! You guys think you might wanna go?"

Lacey made a face and Jo just laughed, a whole concert, she could barely name two songs by them. But it got them all chatting once again. As the group continued their dinner, Danny's phone buzzed. No one really cared, they had all been checking their phones periodically, but all the same Danny kept the phone in his lap, smirking as he read a text. Lacey seemed to be the only one who noticed. He cleared his throat as he rejoined the conversation, trying to act like he hadn't seen Lacey raise a suspicious eyebrow towards him. _Could she read minds?_ No, there was no way she knew it was another girl texting him. But Lacey could definitely tell.

Later that night Lacey and Danny walked together towards town, just to chat alone after Johnny Cakes.

"How do you like school?" He asked. Danny thought it was a little too cold outside to be walking. He kept both of his hands in his pockets after pulling his pea coat collar closer to his face. He didn't understand how Lacey was able to walk around in that simple, yet very flattering sweater dress with only tights on underneath. The boots she was wearing made echoy noises against the pavement as they walked, her stride parallel to his. She looked so pretty always, he wondered if she even owned sweatpants. Her voice pulled him out of his sporadic thoughts.

"I like it enough. It's big, busy, much more nightlife than here." She looked around at the sleepy town that had already shut down for the night, the lights in the store windows were soft and _closed_ signs glowed as bright as the streetlights.

"You think you'll stay up there after you graduate?" He asked.

"Danny-I'm on fall break, my brain is fried, I don't want to talk about school okay?" She smiled up at him fondly though.

"Fair enough." He ran a hand through his hair, and as he did so Lacey tried to memorize it-and store it to replay in her head forever. He was beautiful.

"Hey, is it snowing?" She asked, stopping to squint up at the night sky. As she did, one of the first snowflakes landed on her nose, causing Danny to stop and chuckle.

"It looks like it." He said, reaching down to wipe it off her face. The smile he was giving her was contagious, and she could feel the blood rushing to her face and hoped it wasn't obvious. Danny was looking at her, almost daring her to break eye contact first. When she did, he laughed out loud-like her emotions were a game.

"You jerk." She chided, shoving him playfully. He wrapped an arm around her neck and gave her a nuggie, laughing as she cried out about messing up her hair.

"Sorry prissy pants, won't happen again." He let go of her, but couldn't bring himself to keep his hands off of her. He stepped infront of her and placed a hand under her chin, forcing eye contact once again.

"I am really happy you came back to visit me Lacey." He confessed. It was like a scene out of a movie, snowflakes were cascading and floating around his head like an angel. And as he looked down at her, wishing he could tell her how beautiful she looked with snowflakes stuck in her eyelashes…his phone went off.

It ruined the moment.

Lacey broke away- breathing heavier than she was ready to admit. He quickly pulled out his phone, skimmed the message and placed it back in his pocket without responding. His face had reddened, and it wasn't because of the cold.

"Who is she?" _Lacey asked. Am a jealous? Oh no, this is not happening. Is it too late to take it back…_

Danny smirked down at her, "no one important."

She doubted that, mostly because he hadn't denied it was a girl.

Lacey hadn't noticed that they had walked back in a circle to Johnny Cakes, she was standing in front of her car and Danny was standing too close right in front of her.

"I enjoyed tonight, a lot." Danny's voice was only slightly above a whisper, like a breathy secret between lovers. At least, that's how she was going to interpret it.

"I did too." She leaned in and hugged him, he wrapped his arms tightly around her in response. Her hair still smelled just as he remembered it, like springtime. When they finally broke apart, Danny's hands had fallen to rest on her waist. It was driving her insane, in the best way possible. She had very little self-control around Danny even now it appeared. She ran her fingers through the hair that wrapped around his face, wishing he would take the hint. And take it he did, he pulled her waist closer to him as their faces crashed together. He leaned her against her car and cupped her face in both his hands with a sort of muscle memory he didn't know he still had. She responded hungrily, tangling his hair in her fingers and biting his lower lip between breaths. As he began trailing kisses down her neck she suddenly remembered where she was.

"Danny." She breathed. He was still nuzzling the inside of her neck as she spoke.  
"We're still outside." She thought she might melt into a puddle as he laughed into her skin. She gripped him tightly, and with all the strength she could muster, which wasn't much considering her state of mind, she pushed him away. He just smiled down at her, a look of pure triumph on his face.

"You're right of course." He looked around once more before placing a rough kiss on her forehead. It was the sweetest thing in the world to Lacey at that moment. As she slid into her car she took a moment to look back up at him.  
"You always surprise me Danny Desai…" She shook her head, then smiled and bit her lip as she closed the door.

"You too, Lacey Porter." He mumbled after her, watching her drive off.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay! I'm sorry for the long hiatus guys! Life always seems to get in the way. But I'm done editing these 3 chapters and I hope it will suffice until tomorrow. I was experiencing some writers block too with which way I wanted to take the story. I just love Dacey but the angst keeps wanting to creep in. But I digress, your wonderful reviews make all of this such a fun experience. S/O to monni2215, #1 reviewer. And everyone else I have taken those to heart too! Enjoy

* * *

Danny was starting to believe he was going insane. Was he the luckiest boy in the world to have two girls vying for his affections, or was it some sort of terrible curse? Lacey had started texting him regularly, they even talked on the phone together late at night. It was something he had never dreamed of having with her in high school. And he loved every moment. But Lauren, she was so close by…but they rarely communicated unless she was in town. She was so spontaneous, and charming. He treasured every time they were together.

Lacey had noticed a change in Danny she wasn't quite ready to accept. No longer was he the pining secret boyfriend of her youth, he was a hot commodity now. She couldn't believe how the tables had turned! Lacey had spent the last few nights trying to convince Danny to visit her-to no avail. She had to try something different. So, getting dressed in her best outfit, making sure not a hair was out of place, she took the weekend off to travel to Green Grove and help Danny make a decision to be exclusive with her.

* * *

Danny was out of town, he was spending time with Lauren. As Danny waltzed into the dorm he took the stairs to the second floor and rapped gently on her room door. When Lauren answered the door with her 1000watt smile Danny's heart leapt into his throat.

"Hey hot stuff! What took ya?" She winked and ushered him inside. Danny had only visited her place one other time.

"What is it?" She asked.

"It's seems even smaller than last time." He answered smirking. "But very…you." There was weird trippy art all over the walls, dream-catchers and images of Buddha everywhere. Here pillowcases were tie-dyed. Between the two girls living there, soccer gear was strewn all over the floor.

"Thanks, now why don't you get over here." She dropped her voice to a seductive whisper.

Danny took no time, by the time his shirt hit the floor he was already on the bed.

* * *

Lacey thought it would be romantic if she threw rocks at his bedroom window, but decided against it last minute in case he wasn't there. She walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell with an excited and nervous finger.

"Lacey-hello?" Karen Desai's face was that of genuine surprise.

"Hey Mrs. Desai, is Danny home?" She asked confidently.

"No, I'm afraid not sweetheart, he's left for the weekend." Karen decided against telling the poor girl exactly where. Especially since she like Lacey so much.

"Oh…" Lacey was suddenly flushed with embarrassment.

"I uh, okay, can you tell him I stopped by?" She didn't really wait for an answer, feeling like a complete fool.

"Lacey…do you want dinner? It's just me, I would like the company." Karen tried to give the girl her most sympathetic smile. Lacey stopped and thought. Gas wasn't all that cheap and she was already here, and her mom was cooking less and less now that Lacey and her sister were older.

"Well, sure why not." She answered, pivoting on her heel.

"How do you feel about chicken alfredo?" Karen asked wrapping an arm around the girl.

"Sounds wonderful." Lacey smiled, she couldn't help it, Karen Desai had always been so nice.

* * *

It was Sunday and Danny was about to leave from Lauren's.

"I still really haven't seen much of campus." He was laughing as he put his shoes back on.

"Oh shutup, I promise it isn't that interesting." She flipped her hair and stood up and stretched.

"Are you sure you have to go today? I can skip class tomorrow…" She playfully ran her fingers up his arm. He looked down at her and winked.

"I have work tomorrow, otherwise you know I would." He headed for the door, afraid she might be able to convince him to stay if he lingered any longer.

"Oh fineee, next time if you stay longer maybe I'll show you around these boring university grounds." She rolled her eyes playfully.

"Deal." He said as he closed the door behind him. He was ready to go home to his mother's cooking, there is only so much dining hall food a man can stand.

When Danny arrived back home Sunday he was expecting to see his mother in her usual seat in the family room. He was happy to see the back of her head, she had waited up for him.

"Right on time." He ran up and hugged her from behind the couch.

"Which it should always be…" Karen was drinking hot tea out of a giant pink mug. She sipped on it while concurrently motioning for Danny to have a seat nearby.

"Uh-oh." Danny smiled. "What is it?"

Karen took another sip before answering his question. "A friend of yours stopped by to see you yesterday…"

Danny cut her off, "Was it Toby? He likes to stop by when he thinks you've cooked."

Karen looked at Danny with an expression that gave everything away.

"Lacey?" He breathed. Mrs. Desai tilted her head to the side with a pitying smile.

"Oh, what did she say? Why was she here? Tell me everything!" Danny rubbed his hands nervously over his knees, making a weird fabric noise from the friction against the denim.

"She simply asked if you were home, and then I invited her over for a plate of food. We small talked for about an hour, and then she went home." Karen's short summary seemed to be on purpose.

"What aren't you telling me?" Danny asked, "no secrets." The phrase had become the two's new family motto since Danny returned after running away a few years ago.

Karen sighed, the words tearing at her conscience. "May I ask you a question Danny, as a mother?"

His eyes widened and he fidgeted uncomfortably in his seat, but nodded nonetheless.

"Are you seeing-both these girls?" Karen held tightly to her pink mug awaiting his response.

"I…no, Lacey…" Danny avoided eye-contact. "What did she say about me?" Danny's voice was hoarse, expecting the worst.

"Nothing really, but I can tell she really cares about you. And it's not fair to either of those girls Danny, I raised you better than that…" Karen looked away this time. The sting of Vikrim's wandering affections suddenly boiled to the surface.

Danny immediately realized where his mother's head had gone to and he stood in a huff.

"Mom I'm not…Lacey doesn't have time for me, she's smart and beautiful and I will never be good enough for a girl like her!" Danny shut his eyes and hissed, he hadn't meant for those words to slip. Karen Desai stood slowly then, placing her mug on the table with a gentle hand. She placed her arms around Danny.

"You are good enough Danny, for anyone you choose. But the choices we make in love can make us believe all sorts of things about ourselves that may or may not be true." Karen had a far away look in her eyes when she pulled away from her son's embrace. He wasn't sure if she was talking about him or herself…or both.

"Goodnight mom." Danny smiled weakly. "I've got a lot to think about." He said honestly.

"Goodnight Danny."


	8. Chapter 8

Danny had started hanging out with his old juvie friends again.

Toby had left him and transferred schools so he could play sports once more.

Lacey's text after her dinner with his mother had become distant, and she always made it seem like he was bothering her whenever she did respond. It had been two months since they'd seen each other.

Lauren was enjoying the fact that the dangerous boys always wanting to come and hang out with her and her roommate. They would get drunk together and play card games betting each other using shots and beers. One particular night, Danny and Lauren were hanging all over each other and paying little attention to anyone else when there was a knock on the door.

"Shit." Lauren whispered, hoping it wasn't an RA.

"Who is it?" She asked through the door.

"It's me, Kevin." Everyone else in the room looked to her for approval. Her roommate's expression might have given everything away if they had been looking at her instead.

"Oh Kevin, just a minute." She tried to straighten up her hair a bit before sliding through the barely opened door into the hallway.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered once they were far enough away from the door.

"I came to visit you dummy." He leaned in and pecked her on the cheek. She shoved him away, causing him to stare at her, offended.

"Listen Kevin-you gotta give me a heads up okay?" Lauren ran a nervous hand through her hair.

"He's here isn't he?" Kevin looked towards the door with anger in his eyes. And to her astonishment, she thought maybe there was some jealously there too.

"While you were out being a hot shot we've been spending a lot more time together yes. And his friends have access to some amazing _herb_." She emphasized the last word, he got the message.

"So what-you like like him now?" Kevin was seething at this point-especially since he could hear all the laughter coming from her room.

"Maybe. Hasn't been your business since you stopped texting me last week, and you never said we were exclusive." She crossed her arms defiantly.

"Well I'm asking ya now…break it off with this guy man. I mean come on." Kevin put a hand on her shoulder. "Let's try this for real." He looked serious. Kevin had never said anything like that to her before.

Lauren took a deep breath. "I…"

"Tell ya what, I'll make date plans for us at that restaurant on Forrest st. for Thursday night. If you're not there by 8pm I'll know your answer." He turned and left without saying another word.

* * *

Lacey wasn't over Danny, she wasn't. Jo thought she was crazy, especially since the rumors back home that Danny was hanging out with his juvie friends.

"Maybe juvie changed them Jo, it changed Danny." Lacey said to Jo one night on the phone.

"Maybe it did, and maybe he isn't up to anything bad. He still was at another girl's place when you went to his house to surprise him!" Jo reminded her.

"I know…" Lacey tried to keep the emotion in her voice subdued, she didn't want Jo to know how much her statement stung.

"Wanna go camping and smoke a bowl with me and Rico this weekend? We're inviting a bunch of people to the trails, you should come it will cheer ya up."

Lacey laughed, she couldn't believe Jo was into that sort of thing now. But now that she was finally in college, and not studying obsessively to get in, Lacey guessed that it freed up a lot of the couples' time.

"You know I would, it sounds like fun. And I still can't believe your GPA was higher than mine this semester with all the _extracurriculars_ you do…" Lacey laughed unashamedly. "But I think I should stay away from Green Grove for a bit. And it's still weird for me to be around Rico because I know Rico still hasn't forgiven Danny for that little crush you had on him…" There was laughter in her voice.

"Ew please don't bring that embarrassing phase of my life up. Ever again. But fine, suit yourself." Jo sighed. "Maybe you should call him. It's been 2 months, maybe things have changed." She threw the idea out there thinking it might cheer her friend up.  
"Maybe." She said. "Well I gotta go." Lacey rushed her friend off the phone so she could call him.

Danny beat her to it. Her phone started buzzing before she had finished looking up his number. It was so startling Lacey almost hung up on him.

"Hello?" Lacey exhaled softly.

"Hey Lacey face." Danny's voice was low, like he was trying not to be overheard.

"Wanna hear something weird-I was in the process of calling you when my phone rang." She admitted. Danny could feel the heart in his chest rise. Why had he waited so long to call?

"Lacey, I want to tell you something. It's been on my mind for a long time…"

"Yes…" She thought maybe her voice sounded a little too excited.

"Well, actually I would prefer to do it in person…"

"Danny I live 6 hours away…" she began her spiel before he had time to finish.

"Are you dressed?"

"Am I what…Danny are you listening?" His laughter made her mind jump to conclusions.

"Danny?"

"Could you have chosen a bigger school? All these dorms look the same, and this is just one street."  
She was so glad he couldn't see her jump out of her bed.

"Are you really here?" Her voice was shaky; she shut her eyes hoping she hadn't built herself up.

"Yes, and it's really cold-you think you could be my GPS really quickly?"

Lacey's roommate gave her a warning glare-she was cramming for some test or another.

"Sorry." Lacey mouthed, and almost skipped out of the room and down the stairs to the lobby.

After some complicated directions Danny arrived looking strapping as ever. His hair was tied back and the fact that he was wearing a scarf under his jacket made Lacey swoon before she he even stepped through the door.

"Hi." She breathed, placing her hands behind her back to restrain them from…touching.

"Hey." He walked right up to her, causing her to stumble backwards and collide with the wall. She let out an embarrassed chuckle, but that didn't stop him from hovering an inch from her face.

"I just had to see you Lace…" His eyes were ablaze and Lacey was hypnotized.

She scooted away from him and tilted her head towards the stairwell.

"Listen, maybe we should um…talk first. You know…and maybe not my room because my roommate is there…"

"You need to get me alone to talk to me Lacey?" He smiled wickedly with a raised eyebrow. Her eyes widened at his innuendo.

"No…actually yes…but not because that…" She was shocked by her own inability to articulate her feelings.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do."

Danny grunted and made and threw his arms around exaggeratedly. "Don't I get any brownie points for coming up here to see you?" Lacey let the smile creep onto her face. How could she resist? She took him by the hand and began to lead him up the stairwell to her floor's study room.

At that moment, her roommate came thundering around the corner and nearly collided with Lacey.

"Lacey, hey! So after being on tumblr and twitter, and facebook for the past thirty minutes I realized I might get more studying done if I'm in the library." She gave her a weak smile before noticing Danny standing there. Her eyes and smile held nothing back.

"Oh Jessie, this is Danny. Danny my roommate, Jessie."  
"Sorry I don't have time to be more friendly-but I wanna be back before it gets too late." She said this as she shook his hand with her right, and adjusted her bookbag with her left arm.

"Yeah…uhh, nice to meet you too." Danny called behind her.

"See you later." Lacey's vsoice echoed down the stairway.

"Sooo…the room is empty now huh?" Danny couldn't stop himself from smacking Lacey playfully on the butt as she scurried ahead of him to her room.


	9. Chapter 9

So the whole point of "Anamnesis" is so I can do weirdo flashbacks and time travel. Soooo, hopefully you don't mind. And it's a really short chapter IK! Reviews encouraged!

* * *

Cut to a few (4) days after visiting Lauren…before he visits Lacey:

* * *

Danny was sitting in his room staring at the ceiling wishing he wasn't so awake, he had work in the morning! Friday mornings were the worst! _What a sad, tormented soul I am_. His thoughts of his weekend with Lauren were skewed. He had tons of fun, he was glad he had stayed the whole weekend. However, he couldn't shake that moment when she left to talk to that other guy. And the tiff Danny and Lauren got into afterwards didn't help much either. He knew it was a guy, a guy she was probably talking to…and he couldn't stop himself from confronting her about it. His heart raced as he replayed the argument in his head.

"Danny what is your damage?" Lauren shut the door after the last person had left. Her roommate was going home with one of Danny's juvie friends.  
"My damage? You think I'm stupid?" Danny motioned with his arms towards the door.

"Who was…who is he?" His voice plummeted to a whisper.

"He's…he's Kevin." She answered unapologetic.  
Danny just stared down at her. He braced himself, knowing his feelings were about to take a major hit.

"Listen," Lauren began softer this time. "I don't know-well, we never really stopped to define this-thing we have going on…"  
Danny couldn't remember her facial expression thinking back retrospectively. He was having a hard time remembering what else she said through his anger. But he forced himself to recall all the details he could.

"I know you had other girls texting you. I never questioned it. I figured we were both on the same page…"

"You assumed." Danny had corrected her.

"Was I wrong?" She held her stance, her tone firm. When he didn't answer, she continued.

"I like you Danny, I do. But I dunno, I think this might have to be the last time we hang out. We-me and Kevin-we want to try to do things…the right way ya know? Seriously." She hugged herself and looked down at her shoes. Danny was glad she couldn't see how she had knocked the wind out of him. He had left without saying another word to her, he didn't want her to see how upset he was, and he couldn't handle seeing her distraught either.

As Danny laid there in bed he began to question how he could let Lauren's signals elude him so. What was he thinking? He had never had the best of both worlds because he had been playing with fire. Whose intentions had he really ever known? Not Lacey's, not lately anyways. Definitely not Lauren's and if he was being completely honest with himself, he hadn't really known his own. But an epiphany hit him suddenly. When he thought of Lacey's intentions he reminisced on their last meeting together. He knew she still cared for him. The memory of her kiss was enough to make his face and body grow hot, and she _had _visited his house he just wasn't there! Lacey was not one to come right out and admit her feelings, that had never been her way-but she had done everything but and he had missed it! Feeling suddenly giddy, and wide awake he decided to go on facebook and creep through her recent pictures, aching to see her face. He grabbed his phone off the nightstand and pulled up his newsfeed.

Before he had even typed anything in a giant alert caught his attention.

_**Lauren is now in a relationship with Kevin.**_

Danny slammed his eyes shut and then forced them open again just to be sure. And plain as day, there it was, the icing on the cake. He didn't know what hurt was until that moment he realized. Placing his phone back down, he turned over on his side. They had ended things only four days prior...

_I'm going to see her tomorrow. After work, yes! I'm going to see Lacey tomorrow and tell her I'm sorry, tell her I don't want to be cruel to her…tell her I love her…because I would never do to Lacey what Lauren did to me, and that must be love…it must be…_

Danny fell into a restless sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Lacey sat in her desk chair, letting Danny sit across from her on her bed. She stared at him quietly for a few moments. Danny smiled at her and spoke first.

"This is very nice Lacey, makes a guy reconsider the whole university thing." He laughed.

"Well, don't get used to it, I'm not living here after this semester." She had already planned on moving in with a friend a little outside of main campus, university apartments.

"An apartment huh?"  
"Yep, the big leagues!" She agreed readily. She was grateful that they were just shooting the breeze and warming up naturally. She was afraid to rush into any serious conversation.

"Can I ask you something?" Danny slouched forward and clasped his hands together between his knees.

_So much for causal convo_, Lacey thought.

"Sure." She smiled at him whimsically.

"How do you feel about me, honestly?" He stood up hastily and walked over towards the only window, not facing her.

"Are you serious?" Lacey asked. "I mean, I'm pretty flattered you drove all this way to surprise me. It's been forever." She was staring at the back of him trying to gauge where this was going.

"But what do you think of me?"  
"Is this about that socio thing from high school?" Lacey was wracking her brain trying to piece together his meaning.  
"Oh no, I just mean…" He finally turned to look at her and she was startled by the rapidness of the motion. "I mean, do you…are you…" He tried to finish but instead hurried over to her and leaned over to grab both of her hands in his. "I don't know what I'm doing ok? I've never had this before after what happened with Lauren I just don't…"  
Lacey's eyes suddenly widened, she snatched her hands away and stood up. She wanted to be eye level when she said what she was thinking.

"The other girl…the one you were visiting when I stopped by…"

Danny turned his head to the side so he wouldn't look at her.

"She dumped you." Lacey's voice was cold, almost condescending.

Danny was still looking at his shoes.

Then the mood flipped and Lacey's voice quivered and shook without her being able to control it differently. As her voice wavered she managed to force out her darkest thought.

"I'm your back up plan?" She started to back away, inching for the door not sure if she was ready for his answer.

"Your silver medal, your spare tire? You think you can just come here and expect me to be okay with that?!" Her face grew hot and her body language showed her struggle to keep her composure.

"Well? Say something!" She demanded, ready to show him out the door.  
"I knew it." He said, ignoring her advances towards the exit he flopped back onto her bed and held his head in his hands.

"What?" She seethed, letting go of the doorknob.

"You think I'ma snake? A heartless snake!" He laid across the bed and kicked his feet in frustration. Grunting aloud which caused Lacey to make a face. Despite her anger, curiosity got the best of her. She sat down next to him and poked him hard in the chest.

"Explain. And it better be good and it better be the truth Danny. No secrets."  
Danny bolted up at the last words, how far had he strayed from that mantra?

"You're not kicking me out?" He asked quickly, unsure if he was being tested.

"Not yet." Lacey folded her arms and pursed her lips. He took the hint, clearing his throat he tried to maintain his gaze on her.

"Listen Lacey, you are smart-and beautiful…and I'm just happy whenever I'm around you. But you always have been out of my league, and that was fine years ago. Sneaking around was half the fun." She allowed herself a small giggle at the memory-but she looked away quickly.

"That doesn't explain why you think you can go around acting like you did. I'm not anyone's side-piece. Not even you." She felt the sting of unshed tears begin again and looked down at her lap.  
"No, no you're not. Lacey I care about you. I think about you when I should be thinking about other things like chores and what exit I need to take on the freeway and stuff." Danny grabbed at her hands again and when she didn't pull away he continued.

"I met a girl in high school who knew all my dirty laundry and still wanted to be with me." He squeezed her hand. "But you have to understand when I transferred I got a chance to be someone else. Then I met someone and she meant a lot to me too. So yeah it hurt when she blew me off. But honestly, it was a chance to realize that I would much rather be with someone who knows all of me, even the not so good parts. Who doesn't care if I'm in their league or not-someone like you."

Danny felt like a cheesy idiot. He was sure Nicholas Sparks was nearby with a recorder for his next big novel idea, but he didn't care. When Danny finally looked up again Lacey was staring at him, just staring!  
"Say something…" He begged. She didn't. She hugged him then, both arms wrapped tightly around his neck. He kissed her on the cheek, but she quickly pulled away. He winced, had he misinterpreted her again?

"Danny." She grabbed his chin in her hand and pulled him so close their noses were touching.

"Yes." He resisted all urges to kiss her.  
"So, I'm not your second choice?" When she laughed bitterly he could taste her and it was driving him wild, he allowed her laughter to envelop him and he laughed too.  
"You will _always_ be first." He admitted in a heated breath. She smiled as he kissed her then, and she could feel him smiling back between kisses.

"Say it again." She pleaded as he ran a hand behind her head, guiding her down to lay underneath him.

"You'll always be first." He kissed her gingerly all over her face and neck causing ticklish reactions and soft snickering.

"Again." She moaned, relishing in the moment. He just chuckled into her ear before nibbling it softly. She had forgotten what his body felt like on top of hers. How could she have forgotten? She memorized his face with her lips and his chest with her hands. Lacey just hoped they could stay like this forever and that her roommate would never come back.

Danny was staring at Lacey with a new desire he didn't know he could muster, her hair splayed against the pillowcase and her arms wrapped around him made him wild. He was determined to keep her as close as he could, and told her so multiple times. They ended up falling asleep spooning shortly after.


	11. Chapter 11

Surprise, the next couple of chapters are probably just going to be fluffy. Sorry not sorry. Enjoy and even review if ya feel so inclined. :)

* * *

When Lacey awoke with Danny's arm wrapped lightly around her, she thought for sure she was dreaming. A lot had happened in one night, Danny had surprised her and opened up to her-and now he was here beautiful as ever.

"Hey, wake up." She groaned nudging him awake.

"Wha-?" When he realized where he was he just smiled and pulled her closer, dozing back off.

Lacey smiled, her roommate wasn't there-maybe she fell asleep in the library. No-it was Saturday so she was probably just out avoiding the awkward and studying somewhere else. Lacey didn't really concerned herself with the details, she was just happy to have the whole day to spend with Danny. Lacey rolled over to face the sleeping boy and just marveled in how gorgeous he was for a little bit.

Slipping out of his grasp, she got up to get dressed and rolled her eyes facetiously to herself, not the least bit surprise at how deep a sleeper Danny was.

"Hey-where are you going?" Danny asked when he saw her brushing her hair at the little sink in the corner of the room.

"Hey sleepyhead! I'm starving let's get something to eat!" She jumped back onto the bed playfully and landed on her knees right next to him.

"Lacey Porter are you a morning person?" Danny grumbled mockingly. He sat up and rubbed a hand through his bedhead. She just ruffled it up again.  
"Maybe, are you not?" She pecked at his cheek which woke him up enough.

"I am now." He grabbed her and wrestled her back into the bed with him. She was giggling and thrashing around when there was a knock on the door. Danny groaned into the pillow as she smirked walking towards the door, she cracked it open slightly.

"Yes?"

"Lacey Porter?" It was her RA.

"That's me."

"Hey-was just letting everyone on my floor know that the pizza party is tonight."

"Oh yeah, thanks." Lacey smiled meekly.

"Okay, see ya there then." He smiled and walked away knocking immediately on the next person's door.

"See ya there." She mimicked.

"Ew what was that for?" Danny was now out of bed and throwing a new shirt on out of his bag.

"Oh nothing…just unnecessary bonding rituals for underclassman. I…I mean we, won't be going. We've got a busy day ahead of us."  
Lacey smiled walking up to help him button up his shirt.  
"Let's hit the town for some lunch first." She reminded him, she could see the type of busy he was thinking of just by his expression. As she turned to leave he pulled her back in for deep kiss that left her breathless.

"Okay a quick lunch then." She exclaimed pulling away from him just slightly. He just snickered into her mouth and continued his passionate assault on her lips, and pulling her waist closer to his. She whimpered into him and it drove him crazy. He kissed her harder and allowed his tongue to dance with hers teasingly. She broke away panting.

"Definitely a quick lunch." He still had her pulled close to him and delighted in in the fact that she could only nod.

"Panera is not going to fill me up Lacey." Danny stared down at his soup pitifully.

"Sure it will that's the biggest bowl they offer Danny." She wagged a spoon at him teasingly.

Danny finished it in ten minutes and spent the rest of the time listening Lacey talk about this and that. He was finding himself smiling despite the fact that he had no idea what she was saying half the time.

"Oh my God, you really did finish that?" Lacey made a fake disgusted face.

"Yeah, now where are we going to get some real food?" He asked, leaning back against the booth.

"I dunno, you didn't answer my question though?" Honestly, it was because Danny had stopped paying attention to what she was saying about five minutes ago, instead focusing on how her lips were still slightly swollen from when they were kissing earlier.

"What? I'm sorry?" He said, trying really hard to hear her this time.

"There's a house party tonight nearby. Wanna go?" She was raising a daring eyebrow at him.

"A house party?" Danny feigned shock.

"Well, would you go…with me?" She cocked her head to the side.

"Yeah, might as well see what all the fuss about this town is about." Danny said straight faced.

Lacey did a little dance in her seat. "Yes! Oh this will be so fun!"

She stood up suddenly and sat on his lap not caring much about PDA in a booth in the corner.

"Let's go back to my dorm and discuss the details…" She cooed into his ear.

Danny didn't need it spelled out for him. They quickly exited the place to return back to campus.


End file.
